Gundam Wing, Directors Cut!
by Who is Bob X
Summary: Cameo apperances by Char Aznable, Amuro Rey and Kou Uraki! Thanks to My friend Brendan For some of the jokes.
1. Introduction

Disclamer:I don't own Gundam Wing or any gundam series  
  
Chapter1  
  
Authors note: By the way, A name in parentheses is someone thinking  
  
Zechs Merquise sat in the cockpit of his ship, pondering his predicament. Suddenly,2 of his men ran in.  
  
Soldier1:Sir there is a strange capsule outside headed for earth!  
  
Zechs:It could be a Gundam!Launch the Mobile suits!  
  
Zechs in a Leo and the soldiers in aeries followed the capsule.  
  
Suddenly, the capsule opened to reveal A Gundam! It destroyed two aeries in 1 shot. Zechs attempted to destroy the gundam,but his ms was damaged and fell to earth.  
  
Heero Yuy,the gundam pilot, crashed the gundam on the beach, and on top of someone. He got out side to examine the victim.  
  
Heero:Ahhh well, at least they didn't see my gundam.  
  
Relena:Hi!  
  
Heero:Hey didn't I just...  
  
Relena:Just what?  
  
Heero:Nevermind.I need a place to stay.  
  
Relena:Stay at my house!  
  
Heero:Ok  
  
Relena:By the way, isn't that a mobile suit?  
  
Heero:Uhhh... No. it's a model A REALLY BIG model  
  
Relena:Oh...  
  
Heero has no idea that wishing Relena were alive will haunt him for all eternity  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Zechs walks into town, thinking to himself.  
  
(Zechs):I can't let the gundam get away! And there are 4 more! I can hear Char laughing at me already!  
  
Zechs sees a bar and decides to stop in for a drink.  
  
What terror awaits Heero?  
  
What is Zechs' Predicament?  
  
What of the other Pilots?  
  
What is the Red Comet's hand in this?  
  
These answers and more in chapter 2! 


	2. Intro of Tallgeese

Disclaimer: I don't Own Gundam Wing or Starbucks. Thanks to my friend Brendan who helped me come up with many of the jokes in this episode ************************************************************************  
  
Zechs walked into the bar. On the stool next to him sat Char with Quess and Lahlah on either side of him.  
  
Zechs: Hey Char. Char: Hi Zechs. Hey, I heard about "the one that got away". (Snickers) Zechs: Those Gundams can be more trouble than they're worth. There's no way I can win with a Leo. Char: You should get a mobile suit on par with a Gundam, or even a Gundam itself. Amuro just rebuilt his RX-78 Gundam, and you could steal it. Zechs: That's not a bad idea. Lets do it. Char: Ok, I'll drive you there, and I'll arrange a hanger for you and send for some of your mechanics to work on it. Zechs: Alright, lets go. Char: C'mon girls, lets go. (Lahlah and Quess follow Char out to his pimpmobile.) Zechs: (realizes Chars girls are 15 and 13)(Thinks)Perv ************************************************************************ In the basement of Amuro's mom's house the former Gundam pilot Amuro Rey and his friend, former Gundam pilot/worlds biggest looser Kou Uraki, play Final Fantasy X and watch Revenge of the Nerds 2.  
  
Amuro: Kou, you suck at this game. Kou: Well I'm used to FF9's battle system. Suddenly the sound of a Gundam taking off is heard Kou: What was that!? Amuro: Get the Gp03 ready, somebody took one of the Gundams!  
  
Zechs gloated as he escaped with the RX-78 Zechs: Just two miles 'till the hanger. This is way too easy! Just as Zechs said those famous last words, Amuro and Kou arrived, In the Nu Gundam and Gp03, respectively. A shot from Gp03's beam rifle pierced Zechs' cooling unit. As the Gundam began to overheat, it was pummeled under a rain of blows from Nu Gundam. By the time it was over, RX-78 was unrecognizable, and Kou had made about a billion corny jokes. Zechs just barely escaped.  
  
Kou: Well, that really fried his circuits! (Laughs at his own corny joke) Amuro: Dammit Kou, if you tell one more of those jokes I'll call my mom and she'll make carrots for dinner! Kou: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Carrots! Amuro: (sigh)  
  
Author note: For those who haven't seen Gundam 0083, Kou HATES carrots ************************************************************************ Zechs barely survives his encounter with the Gundams, and calls a truck from the hanger to take the battered mobile suit for repairs. He is told the repairs will be lengthy, and the mechanics drop him off in town to waste time while the repairs are being done. Zechs walks around and comes across a Starbucks/bar and decides to have a drink.  
  
Zechs: (looks at menu) I'll have a.(sees a drink called "The Red Comet") Red comet!!! Why does Char get his own drink! Guy at the register (GATR from here on): here's your Red comet sir. Zechs:...(stares)...thanks. (Takes a drink) At a table behind Zechs, Two 15 year old boys were drinking. One, an Asian boy with a sword on his back, was drinking coffee, and the other, an American boy with a long braid was drinking something alcoholic, because he was blind drunk. Duo was the American boy and Wu-Fei was the Asian boy.  
  
Duo: (Drunkenly) So then I took my scythe and cut the battleship in half! I was like WOOOOO! Wu-Fei:(Annoyed) Shut up! We aren't supposed to talk about our Gundams! Zechs notices the remark and listens in. Duo knocks Wu-Fei's coffee onto his lap. Wu-Fei: Maxwell!!! Baka!!(Hits Duo over the head) Duo:(unconscious) Wu-Fei: You, Coffee seller, GATR: Yes Wu-Fei: Your coffee has injustly burned me! I demand justice! (Decapitates GATR)Come Maxwell, we leave this injust establishment.(grabs Duo and pulls him out the door) ************************************************************************ Zechs leaves after the incident(before the cops get there) and gets back to the hanger. His mobile suit is finished, and he is surprised at its excellence.  
  
Zechs: Good job. Did you give it a name? Technician: Tallgeese sir. Zechs: Strange name. Where did you come up with it?  
  
The technician shows Zechs the newspaper. The headline says "Giant Geese attack Tokyo! Godzilla Saves the city!"  
  
Zechs: Interesting. So, Tell me about its design. Technician: well, its got 2 high speed engines, 2 beam sabers.  
  
Author Note-I think the Tallgese looks like a badly recreated RX-78, so I worked it into my story  
  
Next time, we check on Heero! 


End file.
